


Pretty boy

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gay Sex, House Party, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: He never said he was gay, women just assumed he preferred men because of the way he dressed and acted and he didn't know how to correct them. Especially at this point when he was in so deep and he was sure that if they found out he actually wasn't gay, he'd be in danger. Primarily because girls seem to lose their boundaries when they find it a man is interested in men.





	1. Chapter 1

He never said he was gay, women just assumed he preferred men because of the way he dressed and acted and he didn't know how to correct them. Especially at this point when he was in so deep and he was sure that if they found out he actually wasn't gay, he'd be in danger. Primarily because girls seem to lose their boundaries when they find it a man is interested in men. 

That meant he'd find himself in situations like the one he was in now. In a room with four women who were all half naked and didn't show any sign of getting dressed.

“Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?” Ino asked him, batting her eyelashes.

She was probably his favorite. Haku liked the bossy, beautiful type--a girl that was pretty enough to compare to him. When he first moved to the town two months ago, she was the first one to approach him. And like everyone he'd ever encountered, she assumed he was a girl when she invited him to the mall. He was pretty sure they weren't entirely convinced he was a boy--they'd often slip up and call him a girl when they weren't paying close attention.

“My parents wouldn't go for that,” he told her, sitting down on the bed. “They'd want me home at one at the latest.”

“But the party ends at two,” Ino pouted. “Why don't you just tell them I'm too scared to stay the night on my own?”

He smirked. “I doubt they'd buy that.”

“Come on...someone who likes you will be there,” Sakura said. Haku didn't have to think too hard about that. He knew who it was...Naruto and Menma’s neighbor, Konohamaru. He was young--a good three years younger than Haku and even if he were interested in boys, he wouldn't go for a twelve year old.

Still, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “I'll stay as long as I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto didn't know how to let Haku know he was interested. Their class was divided up socially by gender, but Haku managed to stay with the girls in everything. He was basically a girl--but Naruto's friends wouldn't think that anymore if Naruto revealed that he actually liked him. He'd assumed Haku was a girl when he first started getting to know him. He was going to ask him on a date when he heard Sakura and Ino talking about him. And they called him a boy.

But Naruto had the impression that maybe if he let Haku know somehow that he was interested, the other boy would step up and they could finally get somewhere. After all, the Namikaze twins were popular in the school for being overachievers. Where Menma excelled in academics, Naruto was a professional on the football field. Everyone loved them, so why wouldn't Haku?

“Are you having fun?” Naruto asked him, trying to appear casual. He could already feel his friends’ eyes on him and knew he was close to having one of them toss a gay joke his way just for speaking to Haku. 

“I guess,” the other shrugged. “I'm not the biggest fan of alcohol.”

They managed to land cheap beer this time and that usually didn't taste the best. 

“Uh, I could get you something else, if you want. There might be some other stuff in the basement.”

“You don't have to do that,” he said. “I'm probably going to go home soon, anyway.”

“What?” Ino popped up behind the two of them. “You can't get home before the first game. We're about to play truth or dare!”

She'd said the magic words. At the mention of that game, all heads turned. It was a favorite, to say the least. They all looked forward to learning dirty secrets about each other and making secrets through dares. Ino grabbed both boys by the wrist and led them into the living room.

“Let's all get started!” Ino grinned as the group gathered. “Now as you all know, we recently had someone move to our town. And Haku has never been to any of our parties. So that means he doesn't know how truth or dare works.”

Kiba scoffed and chugged his beer. “Well he's about to learn the first rule of the game...each player gets to ask the newest player one question each. Truth or dare, Haku?”

Haku blinked. The question caught him off guard but leaned back on the couch and said “truth”.

“Have you ever sucked a cock?” He asked the question so bluntly that half the people in the game nearly choked on their drinks. Haku could feel his face heating up as eyes settled on him, awaiting his answer.

_ What were they hoping to hear? Yes? _

“I...haven't.” His words came out rather timidly.

“Truth or dare?” Ino asked as she sat next to Kiba, looking directly at Haku.

He looked around the group, there were nine people playing, aside from him. And if they all asked him questions like this, could he handle?

Why are they do intrusive?

“Truth,” he replied.

“Do you think any boys in this school are cute?” She leaned forward and beamed at him. He should have known she would go there--trying to coax out any crush of his. He could go about this one way and say no. But that would make him sound pretentious. So, maybe saying yes was the way to go?

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Who?” Sakura asked.

Haku's mouth hung open for a moment and he stammered over his words. “Well, that's a...that's…”

“Just don't tell us,” Kiba said rolling his eyes. “We'll assume you wanna fuck all of us, fag.” He snickered.

“Don't call him that,” Menma barked from across the circle. 

Naruto's eyes went to his brother for a moment before he shifted towards Haku a bit. He'd had some suspicions that Menma was into him. He was always a little too sensitive when it came to him.

In all reality, Menma only cared about what it'd be like to get into Haku’s pants. He didn't have much interest in knowing him further, the boy wasn't much different from the girls Menma and fucked and dropped in the past.

“Is that what it is?” Kiba smiled. “You want all of us to fuck you?”

“No!” Haku exclaimed. “I just...don't want to answer anymore questions. Can I leave the game?”

“Aw, don't stop playing. Here, we'll skip your questions and start the game. Sakura, truth or dare?” Ino said.

“Dare,” Sakura, with her eyes resting on Haku.

“I dare you to stick your hand down Sasuke's pants,” she said. “Underwear included.”

Sasuke chuckled and set down his drink. Of course Ino would do something like that, she's been trying to hook the two of them up for the longest. Sasuke was aware of how nervous he made Sakura and while most people assumed she completely annoyed him, he thought she was kind of cute. So he leaned back and spread his legs, unzipping his jeans with one hand.

“Go right ahead,” he said.

_ So, it's that kind of party,  _ Haku thought. T _ hat's why she wanted me here so bad.  _

_ It's a hook up party. _

He watched as Sakura inched closer to Sasuke. She's always been so timid around him, but here she was sticking her hand down his underwear in a crowded room all because of this game. Was this how all of their parties went? 

“Yeah…” Sasuke breathed as her hand touched his dick. “You can take it out if you want.”

“That wasn't the dare,” Sakura said through her blush.

“He just wants his cock sucked,” Menma said. “Why don't you save him the wait and just do it now. We know you want to.”

“Shut up,” Sakura glared at him before looking down at the cock. It wouldn't be the first time someone got blown at a party for sure and they'd all had enough alcohol. Not to mention Haku would be able to see her skills and she could test out whether or not he was truly gay.

The thought alone made her lick her lips and she began to suckle Sasuke’s cockhead slowly. Haku could see it clearly. Sasuke’s cock wasn’t as big as his own, but it still seemed like a good size. He took in the way Sakura’s lips moved on it. Everyone else began to egg Sakura on and Sasuke looked over at Haku with a cocky smirk before he started to pick up his hips.

“You want a turn?” He asked Haku with a wink.

The boy almost nodded, but he wasn’t sure if Sasuke meant sharing Sakura. And the idea of his mouth being on a dick didn’t seem very exciting.

“I’m okay,” he heard himself say.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of some cock. No one here’s gonna judge ya. Isn’t that right, guys?” Sasuke asked the other boys. 

_ Was he serious? After what Kiba had said to Haku? _

There was a collective silence and they all looked around at each other before they realized that they all probably wanted the same thing out of the night. To see what Haku was capable of. The girls knew that, too.

“Just put your mouth on it,” Sasuke said as he pulled his cock out of Sakura’s mouth. “You’ll like it. Look at how much Sakura’s enjoying herself.”

Haku took in the drool that rolled down Sakura’s chin and the way her eyes lingered so heavily on him. 

“If you don’t feel like sharing a cock, however, mine is wide open,” Sai blurted out.

“But what’s wrong with sharing?” Ino purred as she crawled towards Sasuke’s cock. It seemed like the game they’d been playing had dissolved quickly, but that’s probably what they were hoping for. She came up beside Sakura and wrapped her fingers around Sasuke’s length.

Naruto and Menma were both palming themselves by now, but their eyes were fixed on Haku.

“I....” Haku wouldn’t find the right words. What could he say to get out of this situation? And the worst part about it was...he was pretty sure his body was starting to react. He was a teenage boy--porn was something very prominent in his life at this point and he masturbated at least twice a day.

And there was the way Ino and Sakura worked their lips on Sasuke--giving him all the attention that he needed. With the way his cock was straining, Haku assumed it must’ve felt like heaven.

Just then, he felt vibrating in his pocket.

Saved by the bell. Er--phone. He knew it was his step-mom calling before he even looked at the caller ID. He went outside to answer it.

“How’s the party, darling?” The woman’s voice was a natural purr, even when she was talking to her step-son, Mei’s voice sounded borderline seductive.

“It’s...okay,” he said. “It’s a few people from class.”

“Oh yeah? How many people?”

Haku had to think about that. “Uh...around fifteen or twenty? But half of them are leaving after midnight.”

“I thought Ino was home alone tonight? Don’t tell me you lied to your father?” Mei smirked on the other side of the phone.

“She just wanted me and Sakura to sleep over. Everyone else is scheduled to leave at around two--we might put on a scary movie or something until then. Everything is pretty lowkey.”

“There’s no alcohol there, is there?”

“Uh, no--just a few snacks and some soda.” He didn’t even know why he was trying at this point. Mei could always tell when he was lying--but he knew she wouldn’t tell his father anyway. She was actually his favorite parent--she always had his back, after all.

“Alright...well, I was just calling to check up on you. If anything comes up, just give me a call. I’m keeping my ringer on.”

“Yeah, you got it,” Haku answered before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

The party thinned out after about an hour, leaving a few core people--Sakura, Ino, Haku, Hinata, the Uzumaki twins, Konohamaru, and Sasuke. This mix of people seemed to be a little calmer than the ones that left, which made it easier for Haku to loosen up. He even took it upon himself to get a second drink, since there was no one who really gave him bad vibes.

“Kiba’s a dick,” Menma blurted out. The subject of the conversation was ordinary teen gossip, since the group was sufficiently small enough at this point. “It’s pretty much just him overcompensating.”

“For what, exactly?” Konohamaru scoffed. “The fact that he can’t get laid?”

“It he says one more homophobic thing, I’m gonna shove him through a wall,” Naruto grumbled. He was in the presence of actual friends at this point. No one around him was as vocal about that stuff as Kiba was. “I don’t care if he’s hiding something or not.”

“Oh, come on, Naruto. You know he’s just kidding,” Menma said as he nudged his brother.

“Doesn’t matter. He’s still a jerk about it.”

“You know why, though,” Menma said knowingly. “He’s obviously got the hots for Haku.”

At that, almost half the group tensed up. Konohamaru’s eyes settled on Haku and he asked a question.

“You...aren’t interested in him, are you?” The question sounded hopeful--almost pleading.  _ God, I hope he isn’t into that jerk _ .

“I’m not.” Haku was able to answer the question honestly, taking another sip from his drink as his eyes rested on the carpet.

“So, who are you interested in, then?” Ino asked. “I mean, it must be obvious by now that a lot of guys are into you. Even if they won’t admit it.” 

“Shove it,” Naruto said, knowing just who she was talking about. That only earned him a chuckle from the rest of the group.

“She’s not only talkin’ about you, idiot,” Menma told him. “Konohamaru’s into him, too. It’s the reason we brought him along. Gotta be a wingman for my favorite little dude.”

Right. Naruto couldn’t forget that. It was Menma’s idea to bring the little runt along, hoping he could help him put the moves on Haku and finally get laid for the first time. The kid came out to both of them last week, telling them that he was confused because he liked a boy, but he didn’t think he was gay.

_ Haku’s basically a chick, _ Menma had told him.  _ Don’t worry, it doesn’t count. _

Thing is, Menma also knew Naruto was into him. He just didn’t seem to care as much, which wasn’t unusual. Menma didn’t care about anything unless he had something to gain. He was a genius, able to think three steps ahead.

“You’re so popular, I’m so fucking jealous,” Ino sighed and leaned his head on Haku’s shoulder. The boy licked his lips, turning his head away from Ino to hide his blush. It was funny, really. If she knew just how much they were barking up the wrong tree, maybe this would have been a different story. “Why don’t you teach me your ways?”

She tilted her head up and her breath started feathering his ear in the best fucking way. He shifted in his seat, raising his cup to his lips to keep himself from looking too obvious. And then her hand fell to his thigh.

No one else seemed to notice. Haku thought maybe Ino didn’t notice either, but then she gave his thigh a soft squeeze and started humming gently.

“So, which one of us has the biggest chance of fucking you tonight?” Menma asked the question that had crossed every guy’s mind at least once that night, leaning back in his seat with a sense of confidence that revealed just how sure he was that it was him. Or maybe Naruto. They were twins, after all.

Truth be told, he would’ve fucked one of the girls too, though. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t had enough to drink to answer that question,” Haku replied, though his voice came out uneven with half his mind still on the girl resting against him.

“Come on, we’re a close bunch,” Sasuke sounded almost irritated, though his arm rested around Sakura as she cuddled up to him. “You can be honest.”

Konohamaru cleared his throat. “Can we change the subject?”

“Please,” Haku muttered.

“It’s getting late. We’ll have to get you home soon and I’d rather not leave here without getting my balls drained.” Menma was so straightforward with what he wanted. He’d lost the drive to get Konohamaru laid. Now he was just thinking about his own dick.

“Christ, you’re so crude,” Naruto growled. “He’s not gonna fuck you.”

“I wanna hear it from his mouth,” Menma said. 

“I’m sure Hinata would love to take care of you,” Sasuke suggested. “Isn’t that right, Hyuga?”

The girl gave him a timid smile, but she didn’t object.

Menma studied Haku for a bit, looking for any inkling of him answering the question. When he didn’t, the boy rolled his eyes and stood up. “Alright, fine. But you won’t find a better fuck than me.” The words were directed at Haku, but Menma stood in front of Hinata. He just needed her mouth, much too annoyed to risk pounding poor Hinata out of frustration.

Haku squared his jaw as he watched Menma pull out his dick and bring it to Hinata’s lips so confidently. Everyone else remained casual, not that Haku was surprised. These people were voyeuristic as all hell, that was for sure.

“There you go. I hate to treat you as a last resort,” Menma mumbled to her as he ran his hand through her dark hair. He eased his was into her mouth slowly, pausing every inch or so. Haku furrowed his eyebrows and watched the twin start to fuck into her mouth nice and smooth.

Menma glanced back at his brother and Konohamaru. “We’re leaving after I blow this load, just a heads up.”

Thank god, Haku thought. It wasn’t that he wasn’t for parties or anything, but these guys made him nervous. All he wanted was for the guys to leave. Konohamaru was okay, but the rest weren’t necessarily Haku’s type of guy.

“I suppose that means I’ll be ducking out, too,” Sasuke said. “If the rest of you are sleeping here, I’d hate to be the one to overstay my welcome.”

“Shit,” Menma hissed as Hinata started to suck harder. He pulled his cock out for a moment; letting Hinata catch her breath, before shoving it back in. This time he was thrusting fast in and out of the brunette’s mouth. The way his eyes rested on Haku made the more feminine boy uncomfortable.

Hinata started groaning after a while, rocking her hips against the couch in time with Menma’s thrusts into her mouth.

“You’re making a mess on my couch,” Ino groaned. 

“She can’t help it. Look at her, she’s practically begging for cock.” Menma said. “You’ll need someone to fill up that nice little cunt before the night’s over. Maybe I should take you with me.”

He had room in his car, for sure.

Hinata whined again. This time, Menma reacted by gripping her hair and yanking her head back off his dick.

“What’s the matter? Is this not good enough for you? Fuck, I’ll need some time to break you in properly.” He looked at his brother with a devious look and gestured towards the door. “What do you say we get her outta here, Naruto?”

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. “We?”

Menma nodded. “She’s achin’ for some cock. Let’s get her plugged.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was just Haku, Ino, and Sakura. Hinata left with the boys and judging by how tightly wound she was around Menma, it was safe to assume she wouldn’t be back tonight. The girls were still drinking, but they all moved into the kitchen so Haku could make them a snack.

“Who taught you how to cook?” Ino hopped up on the counter.

“My step-mom, actually,” Haku wasn’t exactly all the way there--he’d had enough alcohol to get his speech slurring. “My dad didn’t have time for stuff like this.”

“Well, ladies love a man who can cook,” Sakura giggled on the other side of Haku. “Not...that it matters to you…”

Haku smirked. “Flattering.”

The girls made eye contact with one another. After the others left and it was just the three of them, an unspoken agreement came upon the two girls. They both wanted this guy--seemed that everyone did, come to think of it--but there was no use in fighting over him if he wasn’t interested in women.

It was Sakura’s idea to back off, but Ino was wondering if she was really going to go by those terms. After all, Sakura had switched into her most revealing pajamas, wearing nothing but a tank top and some panties she borrowed from Ino during their last sleepover.

The blonde knew better than to think Sakura was going to give up that easily.

“So, did you like the party?” Ino asked him.

Haku looked up from the counter, raising an eyebrow at her. “You mean did I like the debauchery?”

Ino gave him a smile. “If you hated it, you would have left.” 

That was true. He could have left at any point, but he’d decided not to. Yes, it was disturbing to watch everyone act so...sexual. But it wasn’t disturbing enough to drive him away. In fact, he was curious.

“Ino, why did you want me to stay so badly? I mean, I understand the guys wanting me to hang around. They seem to only think with their dicks.”

This time, Ino blushed. “I just really like having you around. I thought you’d have fun. I knew some of the guys though you were cute, so...I invited you.”

“Now that it’s just us here, you can tell us...were there any guys that you liked?”

Haku smiled, keeping his eyes on the meal he was preparing. At the question, he paused momentarily to take a large gulp from his cup, followed by him scrunching his face at the taste.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Sakura said to him. “We’re just curious.”

Haku shrugged. “Honestly, not particularly. They’re all interesting, but not really my type.” How could he do this while still beating around the bush? Who knew?

 

Haku made food and all of them sat on the couch and ate while a horror movie played before them on the television screen. Haku was in between the two of them, and tensions were growing more and more noticeable.

The girls pressed far too close for his intoxicated mind to keep a tight grip. Even under his loose-fitting pajama pants, he could already start to see his body beginning to react.

“Haku?” Ino looked up at him with questionable eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I'm fine. Just…”

He shifted a bit and both girls stirred. Then Ino caught sight of what he was trying to hide. Her face burned at both the existence of the erection as well as the size of it. Her eyes met Sakura’s.

“I’m sorry,” Haku heard himself said. “It’s just something that happens sometimes.”

“Trust us, we know how boys work,” Ino said to him. “It’s no hard feelings. Well--aside from the one.” A bold finger reached out and dragged along his clothed member, causing Haku to shutter and grip her wrist.

“Don’t--don’t do that,” he hissed.

“Is something wrong? Sakura asked. This time, she took it upon herself to join. Her hand cupped his balls and her thumb caressed the bulge softly.

Even if he wasn’t in such a state, it would have been nearly impossible for him to wrap his mind around this situation. They were so...touchy. Grabby. The two of them had both hands on his dick, now, and played with it through his pajama bottoms. He chewed on his lip and gripped the back of the couch to keep from doing anything. Ino’s eyes rested on his as her head lowered to have her tongue graze the sensitive spot.

“Do you want us to do it?” She asked him with a look that made him want to throw all of his morals out of the window. 

He tried to answer, but no sound came out. It was Sakura who finally took the initiative and revealed his aching cock.

“Looks like he does,” Ino said. She could already feel wetness pooling in her panties, her mouth watering as she licked her lips at his dick. When she took his tip in her mouth and swirled her mouth around the tip, the noise Haku made had both of them raising their eyebrows.

“Are you two sure?” His voice was husky, but still not as deep as other boys their age. If he could read both of their minds, he would have known that he could have done anything to them at this point and it would have been welcome. Ino licked at his dick again, sucking on it nice and slow in order to draw groan out of him, along with a string of pre-cum.

“Let me show you.” Sakura took his hand boldly, guiding it into her pajama pants and having him dip his fingers into her now-dripping cunt. “Does this look sure?”

Haku was throbbing, now. His fingers went in easily and Sakura shuddered when he dipped them into her.

The next sequence of events went by like a dream. Before he knew it, he was completely naked with two beautiful girls on their knees before him. They sucked and licked him like he never thought anyone could. Ino was covered in their spit and his cum after the first half hour of it. Once his cock had reached a strained deep red, Sakura climbed on top of him.

“Are you sure…?” Haku’s question was lazy with concern as he watched the way her pussy dripped over him. 

“You keep asking and we keep reassuring you,” Ino replied.

Sakura lowered herself down on his length, taking in a breath as it filled her. This wasn’t the first time she’d had sex by any means. But it was the first time she’d had someone so big. She planted her hands on his shoulders and shuddered. Ino lingered behind her, placing her hands on her friend’s hips to help guide her motions.

The night went on and the three of them fucked until the sun came up. Haku fucked Ino while Sakura went down on them, Ino and Sakura took turns on their knees for one another, they shared Haku’s cock and in the end, Sakura lapped Haku’s cum off of Ino’s stomach before the three of them fell asleep on the living room floor.


End file.
